A popular two sided display holder is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,134, granted May 30, 1995, to Scott S. Gibson and entitled Display Holder. For background purposes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,134 identifies a number of United States patents relating to various types of sign boards or display holders that are adapted to be mounted in a vertical orientation.
Three and four sided sign boards or display holders are disclosed by the following additional United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,041, granted Nov. 20, 1923, to James W. Alstott; No. 1,521,995, granted Jan. 6, 1925, to Edward A. Burbank; No. 3,199,239, granted Aug. 10, 1965, to Theodore M. Reed; No. 3,387,394, granted Jun. 11, 1968, to Willy T. Werner; No. 3,367,049, granted Feb. 6, 1968, to Clarence L. Noreen; No. 4,528,763, granted Jul. 16, 1985, to Stig B. Ahlgren; No. 5,003,716, granted Apr. 2, 1991, to Royce M. Dyar; No. 5,233,772, granted Aug. 10, 1993, to Paul E. Bergeron and David L. Wood; No. 5,347,734, granted Sep. 20, 1994 to Lloyd A. Howell and Peter N. Kurlas; No. 5,485,693, granted Jan. 23, 1996, to Egbert Frenken and Michael Schoning; No. 5,528,258, granted Jun. 18, 1996, to Shin K. Moon; and No. 5,560,121, granted Oct. 1, 1986, to Scott S. Gibson. Three sided display holders are also disclosed by United Kingdom publication 2,250,122A, published May 27, 1992, and filed by Edward Maurice Pearce Butler; and by Patent Cooperation Treaty publication No. WO 92/116, published Jul. 9, 1992, on an application filed by Paul E. Bergeron and David L. Wood.
There is a need for a multi sided display holder, and in particular a three sided display holder, that is capable of being mounted in either a vertical or horizontal orientation, and which can be easily manufactured in sections that can be easily assembled to form the display holder.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easy to manufacture, easy to assembly and easy to mount display holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi sided display holder that is adapted to provide plural display regions on one, two, or all of its sides.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi sided display holder that is adapted to have either a vertical or horizontal orientation.